


Everybody Talks

by orphan_account



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGAAAA!!!!, M/M, MAK TIA PLIS JANGAN BAKAR SAYA ABIS BACA INI, Miyoshi si kampret, Sakuma si imut, fic-nya emang amburadul jadi NO GOMEN FOR YA ALL, iya saya emang cerewet... tapi tetap aja
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka bilang kucing mati karena rasa penasaran, Fukumoto bisa merasakan berkah dari hal tersebut.</p><p>(Pada intinya jangan pernah percaya Miyoshi dan seluruh seribu satu omong kosongnya)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Saya hanya orang mesum yang kurang kerjaan.

 

_You could be my new prescriptiond_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itchin_

_Oh my my_

**_Everybody talks_ **

 

 

Semuanya dimulai dari Kaminaga, dialah pemicunya. Topik yang biasa dibawanya selalu menyangkut wanita, dan hari itu bukanlah pengecualian. Mereka semua berkumpul di minggu cuti——begitu mereka menamainya——saat semuanya bebas dari misi, mengisi jam-jam kosong dengan obrolan ringan juga ditemani minuman alkohol yang tidak berlebih. Jitsui sangat sopan membahas akan orang-orang yang sudah dihajarnya dalam misi, Tazaki dan trik terbarunya, Amari yang sedikit repot tapi gembira mengurus Emma, dan Kaminaga dengan segala wanita yang ditemuinya.

Walaupun topik itu selalu dibawa, tapi untuk kali ini Kaminaga lebih menyinggung prospek kerja daripada wanita yang dikencaninya.

" ... bukannya mengeluh, tapi itu kenyataannya, kan?"

Amari, Hatano, dan Odagiri mengangguk bersama, sementara Tazaki mendengus geli dibalik gelas minumnya.

"Kaminaga-san, itulah resikonya berkerja di D-agensi."

"Tapi bukankah itu menyebalkan? Pernah suatu saat ketika aku berkencan dengan seorang wanita, dia mengajakku menginap selama sehari——kita semua tahu apa artinya——tapi saat aku pulang tiba-tiba saja Let. kol. Yuuki mengirimku untuk misi di London. Bukannya mendapatkan sex yang hebat, aku malah disuguhkan dengan jarum suntik dan kepala bohlam. Sinting."

Suara tawa Hatano dan Amari memenuhi meja mereka, ditemani dengan tawa ringan dari Tazaki serta Miyoshi.

"Dia cantik?" Ucap Hatano setelah batuk beberapa saat.

"Bukan main."

"Artinya Dewa tidak mengizinkanmu bersamanya." Miyoshi mengabaikan mata Kaminaga yang melotot padanya, "Kau ini kenapa? Ingin menikah?"

"Eh——tidak, belum terpikir sampai di situ." Dia menyesap minumnya, "Memangnya kau tidak dongkol, Miyoshi?"

"Biasa saja."

"Percuma kau bertanya pada orang narsis, Kaminaga."

Semua tawa pecah kecuali orang yang disinggung.

"Tertawalah sepuas kalian." Komentarnya tapi kemudian mendapatkan usapan lembut di punggung dari Amari.

"Tapi ada satu pertanyaan sinting lagi yang ingin kutanyakan." Tujuh pasang mata masih terkunci padanya, "Apa menurut kalian Lt. kol. Yuuki memiliki istri——ralat, pasangan hidup?"

Kali ini tidak ada yang spontan memberikan komentar.

"Lihat!? Kalian saja tidak bisa berkata-kata." Dia mendesah dan menggeleng, "Bila Lt. kol. Yuuki saja tidak, aku takut kita semua bisa menjadi bujangan abadi. _D-agency was a mistake_."

"Jadi kau ingin keluar Kaminaga-san? Gajinya lumayan loh."

"Lumayan pantatmu."

Dan detik kemudian Kaminaga sadar dia melakukan kesalahan saat Jitsui sudah menutup novelnya dan bersiap untuk berdiri. Kaminaga sudah menangkup kedua tangan, "Tolong maafkan aku."

"Kaminaga ada benarnya, terkadang aku sendiri susah mengajak seorang wanita."

"Mereka tidak tertarik dengan trik sulapmu, Tazaki."

"Trik sulap hanya untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak."

"Kau dengar itu Amari? Mulai sekarang belajarlah trik sulap dari Tazaki."

Hanya Amari, Fukumoto, dan Odagiri yang terkekeh saat yang lainnya terbahak-bahak.

"Yah, terima saja nasip ini Kaminaga. Kita semua berstatus bujang——kecuali Amari yang sudah menjadi ayah tunggal——dan mengerti perasaanmu."

Amari seakan tidak mendengarnya.

"Bahkan Miyoshi yang narsis saja tidak mungkin punya pacar. Iya, kan?"

Perkataan Hatano dibalas jawaban "Memangnya ada yang mau?" dari Kaminaga, dan Miyoshi berdengung mengiyakan meladeni tawa mereka serta dengus geli dari rekan-rekan lainnya. Selanjutnya, topik itu sudah mati dan berubah dengan cepat saat Miyoshi masih meresapi kalimat enteng tersebut. Memang benar menjadi mata-mata memiliki seribu satu macam resiko, dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena dia lah yang memilih.

Sementara Tazaki menunjukkan trik sulap dengan botol minumnya, Miyoshi berpikir bagaimana bisa banyak yang setuju dengan topik konyol yang baru saja dibahas tersebut, bahkan membawa nama pemimpin mereka sendiri. Dia minum lebih perlahan, diam termenung memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak akan diakuinya pada siapa pun. Namun, ketika minuman di gelasnya sudah lenyap, ada ide terbetik dalam benaknya untuk membuat topik ini terus membara selama beberapa bulan——bahkan mungkin menjadi topik paling mustahil dilupakan dalam hidup.  

Seringai jahil bermain-main di bibirnya.

"Kau memang ahlinya jika menyangkut wanita, Kaminaga. Rasanya sulit sekali mendapatkan pasangan hidup jika terus berkerja di sana."

Semua obrolan terhenti ketika suara riang dan ringan Miyoshi menyela mereka. Semuanya mengerutkan dahi saat meresapi perkataan Miyoshi. _Kenapa dia mengungkitnya kembali?_

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ralat," Miyoshi mengisyaratkan pelayan untuk membawa minuman yang dia pesan sebelumya, “karena tidak seperti kalian, aku _sudah_ memiliki pacar.”

Lalu Miyoshi memberi bon setelah mengambil sebotol _scotch_ dan, untuk kesenangan pribadi, dia meninggalkan mereka dengan kilatan rasa penasaran yang tak ada habisnya.

*****

Terkadang Sakuma mengutuk eksistensi bulan Juni di Jepang. Cuaca yang tak pernah mau berkompromi, kadang cerah terang benderang atau hujan lebat dengan awan mendung gelap yang rendah. Dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang _teledor_ , tapi terkadang dia bisa lengah dalam hal-hal _sepele_ disekitar: mengabaikan payung di kantor dan mengandalkan insting yang keliru adalah salah satunya. Setelah berhari-hari terlewatkan dengan cuaca cerah, trotoar yang kering, dan suasana yang cocok dengan semangatnya, perubahan cuaca yang mendadak ini membuat rasa jengkelnya melonjak tinggi. Dewi Amateratsu pasti menertawakannya dari atas.

Sakuma mengganggap dirinya tolol karena terus kecolongan seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Walaupun masih sedikit jengkel, rasa penasarannya sedikit lebih mendominasi saat dia bertemu lagi dengan Miyoshi. Tadinya dia khawatir Miyoshi akan menegurnya tajam akan pakaiannya yang basah dan bau, tapi yang ada dia hanya memeluk Sakuma lalu menariknya agar mereka bisa berbaring bersama. Miyoshi memang bungkam, tapi sakuma memperhatikan dengan baik bagaimana perubahan air muka Miyoshi sangat mendadak seperti halnya cuaca di luar.

"Ada apa?"

Reaksinya lebih lama dari biasanya, dan Sakuma baru menyadarinya saat kelopak mata Miyoshi berkedip. Dia melamun (melamun! Tidak biasanya Miyoshi melamun!) saat tangannya berhenti di atas kancing baju Sakuma.

"Tak ada, hanya ada sedikit masalah kecil." Senyum palsu, Sakuma banyak belajar dari insiden _joker game_ lalu. "Sakuma-san, rambutmu kasar sekali."

"Karena itu kau cemberut?"

"Tidak hanya——hmm, lupakan saja."

Usaha mengalihkan topik itu menjadi sia-sia, tapi tangan Miyoshi masih menyisir rambutnya yang lepek, dan wajahnya mendekat hingga bersandar pada bahunya yang lembab.

"Kau sudah jarang ke sana." Suaranya pelan, hampir mendekati bisikkan, dan Sakuma merasa ragu akan arti sesungguhnya dari perkataan tersebut.

"Kita berdua tahu kenapa." Katanya dengan mengusap punggung pria yang lebih kecil darinya, dan dia berupaya mengubah suasana. "Terima kasih untuk _scotch_ nya."

Setidaknya upayanya terbayar. Tangan Miyoshi yang hangat sudah pindah dan kembali membuka kemejanya, nafasnya memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada lehernya yang mengigil, dan Sakuma memeluk pinggul Miyoshi agar mendekati selangkangannya.

"Sakuma-san, apa aku pasangan yang buruk?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuyarkan niatnya. "Hah?"

"Apa aku pasangan yang buruk?" Tangannya membuka kancing terakhir lalu perlahan melepaskan kemejanya dari tubuh Sakuma, "Jawablah dengan jujur."

Dia terjebak di antara papan kepala tempat tidur dan tatapan Miyoshi. "Tidak juga, mungkin?——Maksudku, kita belum lama berpacaran."

Miyoshi memang menggangguk, tapi Sakuma yakin jawaban tadi tidak membuatnya puas. Dia menyampingkan pikiran tersebut dan mengambil inisiatif dengan menggesar bibirnya ke telinga Miyoshi, dia juga masih membutuhkan hangat tubuhnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan insiden _joker game_ dan _harakiri_?"

"Tidak dihitung sama sekali. Lagipula, _kau_ yang memulai." Senyum toleransi muncul sebagai pelengkap pernyataannya. Tangannya membingkai bokong Miyoshi dan memberikan sensasi basah pada telinganya, sepertinya dia berhasil menurunkan keinginan Miyoshi terlibat dalam percakapan. Panas tubuhnya meresap dengan cepat layaknya demam dan Sakuma mulai tidak merasakan ngilu di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.  

"Jadi ini masalahnya?"

"Tidak juga. Beberapa orang mungkin beranggapan kalau kita bukanlah pasangan yang cocok. Bagai dua kutub yang berlawanan."

"Oh, ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan kita?"

Rasa jahil ditunjukkan dengan menjilat bibir atasnya saat mata Miyoshi menyipit padanya. Dia tahu Sakuma berpura-pura tidak menangkap perkataannya dengan jelas. " _Mungkin_." Katanya, samar-samar terhibut dengan perlakuan Sakuma, "Hibur aku Sakuma-san."

Miyoshi menggigit bibirnya dengan perlahan, dan melihat ekspresinya yang dipenuhi akan birahi, Sakuma mendorong tubuh tersebut rata dengan tempat tidur, dan belajar dari pengalaman bahwa topik tadi tidak perlu diungkit kembali.

Dia dengan senang hati melayaninya.

*****

Malam itu terasa janggal bagi Fukumoto.

Sebagai pemegang tanggung jawab pada hal pangan D-agensi, dia selalu mengatur jam biologisnya agar bangun lebih awal dan tidur paling akhir dari agen lainnya. Banyak tugas yang harus dipenuhi pada pagi hari: memastikan sarapan sudah ada sebelum semua agen bangun, membantu Hatano dan Jitsui untuk masalah kecil mereka (apalagi jika menyangkut Kaminaga), dan kebersihan D-agensi. Semua dilakukannya jika dia tidak bertugas.  

Itu sebabnya bangun pada jam dua pagi bukanlah hal lumrah untuk Fukumoto.

Fukumoto mencoba untuk tertidur kembali; mengubah posisi tidurnya, membaca buku, menghitung domba, segalanya. Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Fukumoto bangkit duduk, merasa dongkol walau ekspresinya apatis. Mencoba saja tidak cukup dan dia berpikir segelas air mungkin bisa membantu menenangkan tubuhnya.

Dia bangkit berdiri tanpa berpaling ke kasurnya, mengabaikan dengkuran Kaminaga, lalu menutup pintu dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan Jitsui. Fukumoto menuruni tangga dan melewati koridor dengan memanfaatkan penerangan bulan sebaik mungkin, karena dia tidak ingin membuang waktu melakukan hal-hal kecil. Lagipula tidak ada seorangpun yang terbangun selain dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Itu yang dipikirkannya.

Suara barang pecah lolos dari pintu dapur yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, dan Fukumoto sudah berhenti tepat dua langka dari daun pintu dapur.

"Ah ..." desahan terlepas lalu disusul tawa kecil yang ringan, "kau menjatuhkan gelas tehnya, Sakuma-san."

"Tehnya terlalu panas dan manis, Miyoshi."

Teh?

Fukumoto yakin mereka kehabisan stok teh kantung, dia sudah mengeceknya tadi saat makan siang dan sebelum tidur, lalu hanya dia yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Miyoshi!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin teh lagi?" jeda, "Pelankan suaramu. Kau tidak boleh membangunkan agen lainnya, Sakuma-san."

Suara itu makin menariknya mendekati daun pintu, memanfaatkan sudut yang tepat, Fukumoto mengintip ke dalam. Tak ada cahaya lampu, yang ada hanyalah cahaya lilin kecil di dekat rak piring. Pencahayaan yang remang tak mengganggu matanya untuk melihat Sakuma serta Miyoshi berduaan di meja makan. Miyoshi duduk di meja, masih memaparkan seringainya walau sebagian atas wajah tersembunyi di bahu sakuma, kedua tangannya mengalungi leher dan memegang erat rambutnya, dan dia tidak ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakuma pada leher Miyoshi.

"Sakuma-san ..."

Fukumoto memilih berputar dan kembali ke kamar.

*****

"Fukumoto mengubah pikirannya."

Siang itu Amari membawa berita anomali pada mereka yang asik main permainan poker. Tiga pasang tangan masih memegang kartu tapi empat pasang mata sudah terangkat dan tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang dia pertaruhkan?" Tanya Jitsui, rasa penasannya sudah teralihkan dari novel kesayangan.

"Pacar Miyoshi lebih dekat dari yang kita kira." Amari menarik kursi di samping Kaminaga, dia mengisyaratkan Tazaki untuk ikut bermain, "Aku bertanya siapa, tapi dia tidak mau menjelaskannya secara spesifik."

"Sudah coba untuk barter?" Tazaki mengambil semua kartu, mengocoknya, lalu membagikannya kembali.

"Tidak," Amari menggeleng lalu meneliti kartunya, "aku tidak punya informasi yang bagus."

Desahan panjang dan Hatano melepas kartunya, "Fold," kedua tangan bersandar di belakang kepala dan dia mendongak, "hei Kaminaga, apa kau sibuk sore nanti?"

"Huh?" Dia melirik Hatano sekilas lalu kembali pada kartunya, "Call. Hanya ke bar, menggoda beberapa gadis. Ada apa?"

"Batalkan itu, lebih baik kau menemaniku sebentar lalu malamnya kita ke bar." Hatano menarik nafas dan menatap Kaminaga, mendengus geli dengan tangan terlipat di dada. _Kau tidak akan menang idiot!_

"Ok, tapi kau yang bayar minumnya."

"Siap."

Sebelah alis Jitsui meninggi melihat sejoli tersebut. Dia menutup novelnya dan berdehem pelan, "Ambisius sekali. Tidak ingin kalah, yah?."

"Semua juga begitu." Dahi Kaminaga berkerut saat menyatakan hal yang sudah sangat jelas tersebut. Dia menaikkan taruhannya, mata tak teralih dari kartu, dan Amari tersenyum.

"Semoga saja kau dapat informasi yang bagus," Amari melempar kartunya, "Straight flush."

Kaminaga mengerang kesal, Hatano sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, Amari tersenyum puas, Tazaki mengambil kartu mereka, dan Jitsui kembali membaca novelnya.

*****

Satu hal yang disukai Miyoshi dari Sakuma adalah bagaimana orang tersebut melakukan segalanya dengan energik. Mungkin sebagai serdadu, hal tersebut sudah dicamkan sejak mereka menjalani pelatihan pertama. Pantulan api pada maniknya menjadi daya tarik khas yang selalu dikagumi Miyoshi; semangat yang terus membara, sukar hilang, dan rasa tersebut tetap ada walau fisiknya terkadang tidak terlihat demikian. Bahkan semangat itulah yang membuat kegiatan favoritnya makin menarik.

Sex.

Walaupun sangat jarang bertemu, Miyoshi bisa mengganti waktu terbuangnya dengan menikmati setiap menit kegiatan mereka.

Beberapa orang mungkin akan memenuhi hasratnya dengan menyentuh titik sensitif tubuh, berdelusi dengan liar melakukan hubungan intim dengan pasangan mereka, atau terkadang menggunakan benda aneh jika tubuh mereka lelah. Tapi Miyoshi sudah berkomitmen dan tidak sudi melakukan hal tersebut; dia tidak ingin mengotori dirinya sendiri. Menjijikkan.

Dan Miyoshi suka tantangan. Menaklukan gerakan yang kuat dan kasar menjadi hiburan tersendiri; membalas gigitan dengan gigitan, mengerjainya saat akan orgasme, dan selalu memberi pandangan menantang tapi juga menikmatinya dengan senang hati. Bunyi derit kasur selalu menjadi alunan melodi keduanya.

Serta _eightpack_ -nya. Tak ada rasa senang lain yang bisa menyamai saat Miyoshi menyentuh bidang tersebut; merasakan otot yang menegang dibawah kulit jarinya, terkadang lidahnya ikut bermain dari bawah lalu perlahan ke atas, dan dia akan berhenti dengan mengecup pipi Sakuma saat orang tersebut merasa tidak nyaman. Alasan utamanya karena dia merasa malu dan geli.

 _Eightpack_ -nya memang menakjubkan, tapi ada rasa iri yang mengganjal hati Miyoshi. Walau rasa irinya tidak lebih dominan daripada rasa suka, dia tetap saja ingin memiliki hal yang bisa menaikkan harga diri seorang pria. Miyoshi sedikit bersyukur Sakuma tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

Dia terkekeh saat melihat wajah Sakuma, peringatan lembut darinya bisa membuat ekspresi Sakuma seperti menelan sepotong lemon. Pasalnya Miyoshi lelah kembali ke D-agensi dengan kemeja Sakuma tanpa membuat seluruh penghuni gedung menyadarinya. Pelan memang menjadi hal asing dalam hubungan intim ini, tapi Sakuma bisa beradaptasi saat memberikan sedikit hadiah di dadanya. Sensasinya memang memabukkan, tapi Miyoshi tidak ingin menang sendiri; dia memberikan gerakkan yang sama pada pacarnya.

Sakuma mengerang di atas bekas gigit yang memerah, tubuhnya membungkuk dan menarik pinggang Miyoshi mendekat, bibir berpindah ke lehernya. Keduanya saling melirik. Miyoshi menggeleng dan Sakuma mengubah pikirannya.

Desahan Miyoshi keluar, kedua mulut saling menyatu dengan ego tinggi, tidak boleh berhenti dan menyerah sampai seseorang kehabisan nafas. Dan mereka saling menyentak, mencari kekuasaan akan tubuh lawan, tapi Sakuma mundur setelah sadar dengan posisinya yang tidak bagus.

Miyoshi menyerang bibir bawah Sakuma, menggigit dan menghisap tanpa memberikan kesempatan Sakuma untuk masuk, sedikit melukai bibir dan membuat mereka kesusahan bernafas dari hidung.

Lalu Sakuma menekan telapak tangannya pada selangkangan Miyoshi dan membuatnya tersentak, memperkenankan Sakuma untuk menyusuri lehernya dengan mulut. Miyoshi merengut tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih punggung Sakuma dan menggoresnya perlahan sementara tangan lainnya menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat. Kelakuan yang menyakitkan, tapi juga menjadi candu.

Miyoshi tersenyum.

Mereka tidak bisa menahannya, dia tahu, dan Miyoshi memberikan izin dengan menggigit telinganya sebelum dia terdorong ke kasur dan menikmati Sakuma kembali memasukinya dalam-dalam.

*****

"Mungkin kita memang datang di saat yang tepat Hatano."

Miyoshi berpaling dari cermin, dasinya setengah tersimpul saat dia melihat Hatano menepuk pundak Kaminaga ketika mereka masuk melewati ambang pintu. Miyoshi bergumam 'Oh' dan meneruskan simpulnya.

"Bukannya misimu akan dilakukan nanti malam?" Tanya Hatano sesaat setelah duduk di atas kasur, tubuhnya sedikit berguncang menguji empuknya kasur Odagiri.

"Seharusnya begitu," Miyoshi melirik mereka dari pantulan kaca, Hatano mendengus setelah memastikan sesuatu, "tapi aku ingin ke kota, sekedar jalan-jalan."

“Atau mungkin berduaan dengan pacarmu?,” Kaminaga menyela pembicaraan mereka, “Apa mungkin aku salah?”

Seringai Miyoshi melebar. “Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kalian sudah bertaruh untuk kasus ini?”

"Sudah menjadi hal umum di sini." Ucap Kaminaga, dia mendekati Miyoshi dan meletakkan tangan pada bahunya, “Tapi kupikir kau mau memberi sedikit bocoran. Tentu saja untuk memperkuat pertemanan kita, dan poin bagusnya kau akan ku bayar.” Tangannya bergerak perlahan pada leher Miyoshi, jari jempolnya berputar pada tulang selangka.

“Wow, tuan-tuan” Hatano juga ikut mendekat, tangannya melingkari pinggul Miyoshi. “Jika ini menyangkut bocoran informasi, aku yakin kau berutang satu padaku Miyoshi. Tanpaku kau tidak akan bisa mengatakannya pada Odagiri.”

Miyoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada mereka, matanya sarat akan rasa senang tersendiri. “Tiba-tiba mengungkit masa lalu. Ada apa dengan kalian dan rasa malu kalian hingga mau memerasku?”

“Prioritas dahulu, lalu alasan Miyoshi.” Kaminaga mengayunkan kedua alisnya dan Miyoshi memutar mata tidak suka.

"Tidak. Lupakan. Itu urusan kalian dan aku sibuk, semoga beruntung."

Keduanya mendesah, mereka melepaskan Miyoshi dengan berat hati.

"Ayolah Miyoshi," Kaminaga menyilangkan tangan, "beri kami petunjuk. Aku tidak ingin melarat bulan ini."

"Kupikir aku sudah memberi informasi yang cukup."

"Pembual." Dia mendecih, "Aku akan kaya jika semua targetku melakukan hal yang sama."

Miyoshi menganggapnya anggin lalu. Dia memperbaiki kancing lengan dan membenarkan dasinya kembali.

"Hei Miyoshi," Hatano mendekati Kaminaga, "Kau ingin orang malang seperti dia mengais sisa makanan merpati milik Tazaki?" Hatano mendapatkan tamparan pada lengannya yang bersandar pada bahu Kaminaga. Miyoshi mendengus geli saat menyisir rambutnya.

"Apa tawaran menariknya?" Dia mencoba tertarik.

"Tergantung dengan apa yang kau tawarkan."

"Jika begitu aku menawarkan diri untuk tidak ikut."

"Miyoshi!"

"... Jika kalian sangat putus asa," Miyoshi mendesah, menyerah, dan dia menghadap keduanya, "satu pertanyaan, harga mati."

Kaminaga dan Hatano saling tukar pandang, berinteraksi tanpa sepatah kata, dan mereka menatap Miyoshi setelah mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah," Kaminaga melipat kedua tangan di belakang punggung, Hatano meneruskan, "apa pacarmu lebih tua atau lebih muda darimu?"

"Lebih tua."

Jawabannya meluncur mulus, terlalu mulus hingga kedua mata mereka tidak beralih dari bibir Miyoshi. Mereka menatap Miyoshi lebih lama, hanya memastikan, dan beberapa saat setelahnya mereka berputar tanpa sepatah kata lalu meninggalkan Miyoshi yang sudah meraih jasnya.

Miyoshi tidak tahu apa mereka puas dengan jawabannya atau tidak. Yang jelas, dari celah pintu yang perlahan mengecil dia sempat mendengar Kaminaga mengatakan, "Sudah kubilang padamu!", dan dia kembali merapikan penampilannya.

*****

Sakuma belum pernah membawa Miyoshi bermalam di rumahnya. Desakan bernada ringan tapi penuh tuntutan mengalahkan tembok keras kepala yang sudah dibangunnya sejak menjadi kadet. Apapun bantahan yang sudah Sakuma berikan setelah berpikir kelewatan keras, Miyoshi selalu memutar balikkan kalimat tersebut dan menjadi bumerang baginya.

"Miyoshi," ucapnya dengan sabar, "kau harus _pergi_. Aku tidak ingin kegiatan nanti malam bisa mengacaukan misimu ... aku juga harus membawa laporan pada Yuuki-san besok."

Tetapi mengelak dari mata-mata pilihan Lt. kol. Yuuki adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Berkali-kali dia tersudut dalam omongan yang memberatkan, dan juga Miyoshi berani memberikan godaan-godaan kecil padanya, _lagi_. Rasa menyerah kemudian hadir beberapa saat sebelum Sakuma mampu menuruti permintaannya.

Dia juga sebenarnya diam-diam ingin menjumpai Miyoshi sebelum kembali menghilang dengan hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa lama.

Dimulai dengan menyicip beberapa camilan dan botol sake lalu kegiatan kecil mereka berubah menjadi lebih panas saat Miyoshi menariknya dari lantai dan menggiringnya hingga jatuh terbaring di kasur. Baju saling ditanggalkan, kikikkan Miyoshi perihal kamarnya yang berantakan, dan desahan yang saling beradu dengan keringat bercucuran mengisi hubungan intim mereka. Setelah keduanya mencapai klimaks dan merasa puas, tak ada yang mau menghela diri dari tempat maupun membersihkan diri. Tak ada yang bisa menolak hangat serta kenyamanan dari kasur kotor tersebut.

"Kau terlihat senang."

Saat dia bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, Sakuma akhirnya berani komentar setelah (walau hanya sesaat) melirik Miyoshi yang tersenyum geli ketika bersandar pada torsonya, jari menari-nari di atas otot.

Dia mengeluarkan rokok dari meja nakas, menyulutnya dengan pematik lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Asap rokok berhambur keluar dari mulutnya demi menunggu jawaban, masih diam selama beberapa detik, lalu Miyoshi bangkit dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sakuma. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak kembali meraup bibir merah di depannya.

"Oh, tentunya." Nada suara sensualnya kembali mencoba mengoda Sakuma. Setengah imun, Sakuma menghembuskan asap ke wajahnya.

"Masih sakit?"

Miyoshi menggeleng, "Aku hanya teringat akan hal yang sangat aneh. Tidak masuk akal tapi lucu."

"Oh? Tidak keberatan untuk cerita?"

Matanya terpejam, terkikik geli menanggapi. "Mereka penasaran dengan siapa aku berpacaran tapi juga membuat taruhan tentang hal itu."

Melihat mata Miyoshi yang masih berkilau akan rasa gembira, Sakuma tidak yakin harus bersemangat menanggapinya atau waspada untuk rentetan godaan yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

"Mereka? Maksudnya D-agensi?"

Pria itu tersenyum pada Sakuma, jahil tapi sinis, dan kemudian sengaja mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. "Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Orang lain?" Miyoshi memandanginya, seakan membantah hasrat untuk menaikkan sebelah alis mau pun menampar lengan Sakuma, "Ok, tapi kenapa kau mau memancing mereka?"

"Sebagai mata-mata itu menjadi ... tontonan yang menarik. Melihat mereka penasaran juga bingung, lebih hebat lagi kalau mereka tertipu dengan rekan kerja sendiri."

Sakuma yakin Miyoshi melakukan ini jauh sebelum dia akan ditugaskan, dia mendesah dan menggeleng. Sungguh bodoh karena tidak menyadari alasan itu dari awal. "Wow, rekan kerja yang sangat baik." Dia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan sarkasmenya, dan Miyoshi membalas dengan dengusan geli sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Cukup langka menemukan rekan kerja sepertiku, Sakuma-san."

"Terserah," Miyoshi merebut rokok yang setengah habis lalu mengecup bibirnya, "yang jelas jangan libatkan aku dalam permainan kalian."

Dia mengangguk seraya berkedip, kemudian menghisap rokoknya sampai habis sebelum kembali mendekat padanya dan berbisik. "Sakuma-san, aku masih ingin ronde kedua."

*****

"Jadi, sudah menuai hasil dari yang kalian tanam?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sudah ditunggu Hatano dan Kaminaga selama sebulan lebih (nyaris dua bulan jika digenapkan) dari mulut Amari di hari spesial ini. Hari dimana kebenaran akan terkuak, kutukan untuk perkiraan keliru, dan beberapa kantong dompet yang akan terisi penuh.

"Ya, dan kalian semua tidak akan percaya." Suara Hatano yang kental akan rasa percaya diri seakan menyatakan dengan implisit bahwa mereka semua salah.

"Kalau begitu adanya, aku dua ratus persen berharap kalian salah." Jitsui menceletuk walau masih membaca novel.

"Mungkin saja Miyoshi memang sudah punya pacar."

Kaminaga mengendikkan bahu dan Amari kembali berkata, "Tapi ini Miyoshi yang kita bicarakan."

"Ok, kalau begitu kau ingin dia berbohong?"

"Seharusnya aku bertaruh kalau kau iri, Kaminaga."

"Aku seratus persen tidak iri padanya."

Kaminaga segera menyangga kalimat Amari tanpa memberikan kesan yang salah.

"Kata kuncinya 'lebih dekat', dan hanya itu opsi jawabannya."

"Tapi Yuuki-san——bagaimana menyampaikannya?——rasanya seperti pilihan yang kurang tepat. Kalau kau mengerti." Rokok pada bibirnya bergerak naik-turun, mata Amari tidak berpindah dari Hatano.

"Kalau begitu ... Sakuma-san?" Tazaki memutar kepingan poker melewati jemarinya. Dia baru saja mengundang dengusan meledek dari semuanya.

"Sakuma-san? Standar Miyoshi terlalu tinggi untuk orang tersebut. Bahkan Tuhan pun tahu."

Odagiri akhirnya berkomentar apa adanya, dan Hatano yang di samping ikut menambahkan, "Lagipula orang itu terlalu bebal."

Dia mendapatkan apresiasi dari Jitsui dalam bentuk tamparan di lengannya.

"Miyoshi-san tidak pernah menyukai Sakuma-san. Dia hanya terkesan dan senang mengerjainya." Suara Jitsui sangat tenang setelah menutup novelnya.

"Dan juga, apa kalian tidak lihat bagaimana sikap Sakuma-san terhadap Miyoshi? Walau terlihat apatis dia terkadang memutar mata meladeni lelucon Miyoshi."

Setelah tak ada yang mau memnyanggah perkataan Kaminaga, Hatano dengan santai tersenyum dan melipat tangannya. "Poin tadi sudah cukup mencoret nama Sakuma-san dari daftar kemungkinan."

Perhatian mereka berhasil beralih pada suara pintu dapur terbuka dan tertutup, sosok Miyoshi akhirnya datang, mengambil segelas air, dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Bagaimana misimu?"

Amari memulainya setelah menilai tampilan tampilan Miyoshi lekat-lekat dari bawah hingga atas. Kelelahan yang terbungkus rapi dalam tampilan necis, dan sepertinya yang lain tak berminat mengomentari.

"Semudah tes masuk sekolah." Dia menjawab dengan nada jemu, kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Odagiri karena tak mau berdiri dan menjadi pusat perhatian. "Jadi ... aku yakin batas waktu taruhan kalian sudah habis?"

Tak ada tedeng aling-aling, semuanya menyisihkan kegiatan mereka saat Miyoshi melihatkan senyum angkuhnya. Oh sungguh Kaminaga ingin menghapus senyum itu setelah kebenaran terunggkap.

"Baiklah, langsung saja." Kata Kaminaga, "Kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Lt. Kol. Yuuki?"

Tak ada yang berani mengusik. Miyoshi menatap dengan tawar, mencari canda yang tersembunyi di balik ekspresi mereka. Dia tidak menemukan apapun. "Maaf?"

"Jangan pura-pura tolol Miyoshi."

"Hmm ... dan omonganmu atas dasar apa, Kaminaga?"

"Entah, Bukankah pertanyaan tadi lebih bagus kau yang jawab?"

"Absurd."

"Hei! Uang kami bisa melayang kapan saja!"

"Lalu apa saja taruhannya? Aku wajib tahu."

"Fukumoto bertaruh pacarmu lebih dekat dari yang kami kira; Amari, Jitsui, dan Odagiri pikir kau berbohong; Tazaki yakin pacarmu ada di luar negeri; aku dan Kaminaga tahu pacarmu ada di sini."

Ada gelombang emosi yang ingin membuncah keluar, campuran yang tak dapat diurai tapi bisa membuat alisnya berkerut dan kelingkingnya berkedut sekilas. "Oh menarik, teruskan."

"Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Yuuki-san menganggapmu istimewa——maksudku, di antara semuanya kau yang paling berbakat, dan terkadang dia sering membawa namamu dalam laporan misi. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia selalu membandingkan kita dengan misi yang diberikan."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kalian iri dengan anak emas ini?"

Amari mendengus dan Hatano membelalak padanya sebelum bisa berbuat lebih jauh.

"Interpretasikan sesukamu, tapi bukan itu poinnya. Yuuki-san tidak mempunyai pasangan, dan _terkadang_ dia memamnggilmu untuk urusan yang hanya kaian tahu, itu di luar tugas dan _kami_ semua tahu." Kaminaga meneruskan, "Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan sex?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat berani, menurut Miyoshi. Hanya dalam sekali lirik, dia tahu kalimat barusan sudah membuat isi perut mereka melilit, terlihat jelas pada kerutan wajah. Sayangnya, rasa geli Miyoshi tidak bisa dirombak dalam bentuk tawa atau tangis menghadapi teman-temannya. "Lalu ... apa?"

"Pengakuan, hanya itu."

Menghela nafas dan mengendikkan bahu, Miyoshi tidak mau berbuat apa-apa, "Baiklah kalian menang. Aku mengakuinya."

Mata Fukumoto menyipit. Kalimat penyangkalan sudah di ujung lidah, tapi setelah memahami situasi dia memilih bungkam dan kembali memoles gelas lainnya.  

"Hah! Siapa yang akhirnya menjadi jutawan!"

Pengendalian diri Hatano dan Kaminaga sudah terlupakan, terlebih saat mereka tertawa lepas dan terus berkomat-kamit akan rasa kemenangan serta mengejek Amari dengan penyangkalannya.

"Jadi ini arti dari 'Cinta tak mengenal umur', Miyoshi-san?" Kata Jitsui.

"Wow Miyoshi, aku tak bisa berkata-kata." Ucao Tazaki setelah mendesah mengabaikan ejekan Hatano.

Obrolan itu mendadak menjadi tenang saat langkah kaki mengusik. Sakuma masuk dengan penampilan wajah mereka yang sudah jauh lebih netral dan menjawab salamnya seirit mungkin. Dia sudah terbiasa dan segera menuju lemari untuk mengambil minuman alkohol yang tersisa.

"Jangan seperti itu Sakuma-san, kau meminum botol _scotch_ terakhir dan tak mau membaginya bersama kami?"

Miyoshi menyela saat dia akan meminumnya. Sakuma ingin melakukannya, tapi niat itu sirna setelah melihat Miyoshi sudah menawarkan rekan-rekannya yang lain lalu berdiri mendekatinya. Hanya Kaminaga yang mau dan sudah mengangkat gelas, tapi gelas itu terabaikan dan sebelum Sakuma bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, sebuah bibir manis nan merah sudah bersandar padanya, mencium dengan sangat kuat.

Sakuma tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan mata-mata lainnya perihal kelakuan Miyoshi, yang pasti bukanlah hal baik ketika melihat kelopak mata mereka melebar. Keduanya menyudahi ciuman tersebut, Miyoshi melirik dengan wajah merah padam dan menjilat bibirnya, "Siapapun yang menang," dia mendengus dan menarik tangan sang 'pacar', "kuharap bisa mengganti minuman ini."

Dengan pintu yang tertutup, sebotol scotch yang hilang, dan sebuah gelas yang pecah, Fukumoto akhirnya berkata setelah semua gelasnya tertata rapi dan bersih, "Kalian semua berutang padaku."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo ini apa selamat tingal


End file.
